


I've Been Waiting for Your Touch

by oppressa



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Daemon Touching, F/M, Gift Fic, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppressa/pseuds/oppressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sarah, Stephen and their daemons are dying to get to know each other better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Waiting for Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilysmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilysmum/gifts).



> Like, a little continuation of an AU crossover I wrote in the His Dark Materials verse. Written for Lilysmum, as she was so cool about betaing a crazy fusion fic she wasn't familiar with but kindly liked enough to justify this!
> 
> Sarah's deamon is Adrastos, an Osprey. Holder's is Sephronia, a spotted hyena. Title from the Blake Lewis song, 'Your Touch'.

This has not been a good morning, and Holder's going to make some smart remark about being at work before her, but in fairness, she was also waylaid in the corridor. In his impatience Dras has flown in to the office already and is perched so close to Holder it's like he could be mistaken to be _his_. She feels a strong surge of jealousy, only... his hand is hovering above Dras's plumage, and her daemon doesn't look like he's going to peck a chunk off it, which is what he'd normally do to anyone else who assumed that much. Holder closes his eyes like in preparation for a scratch and slowly strokes two fingers down the feathers. _Oh_. Her eagle preens, and it makes her shudder in the doorway. _Fuck_ , it feels so good.

She thinks if it carries on she's going to moan, so before that happens she announces herself with a choked cough. Dras, who was aware of her presence, squawks and flies to the other side of the room at the sudden movement of Holder jerking back as though burned.

“H-hey.” He stammers, not his typically brash self at all. She says nothing, just raises her eyebrows. “Oh that, what, no, I was just –”

She's not in the mood for any excuse he thinks he can come up with. She advances before he can get out of his chair, grasps his elbow hard, pressing her thumb into the bend. She kisses him even harder, biting his bottom lip, sliding in her tongue. He instantly shifts forward, wrapping his free arm around the small of her back, trapping her against him, pulling her down.

Seph is lurking under the table. She rubs her head against Sarah's weakening legs, which is cute and then, without warning, presses her snout into her crotch, which is not.

“Whoa, girl, too far.” Holder yelps as they break apart, manhandling her back. Sarah's seen them wrestle before and wondered what it was all about, but now she gets that Seph wants dominance, mating rights, god, whatever goes on in a hyena's mind...

“Sorry.” He says, “sorry, she's just, a little excited, I guess...”

“Don't apologise for me, Stephen.” Sephronia says. Hearing another person's daemon speak is weird, but Sarah's heard her talk enough to Dras before to know what she sounded like. Her voice is low and smoother than it should be, like honey or something. “You don't mind, right, Sarah?”

She shakes her head and to show willing, kneels and fondles the daemon's ears, then caresses wherever else she seems to want her to. Even under her tail tuft, which makes Holder gasp and go all boneless above them. She could never pet Seph as thoroughly as he does, but for a long time, she didn't touch the soft, spotted fur at all, and that tortured the poor thing even more than it did Holder.

Dras stands a little way off, not contemptuous, just watchful. Ordinarily he spies for her, by the door, but this time he's checking no one's doing the same to them. She whistles for him and he hops on to the edge of the table, fixing her with his uncharacteristically blue avian eyes. She tells him to step onto Holder's lap, and be careful of his talons. He is, and he brushes Stephen's cheek with his pinion quills without any direction from her.

“Linden.” Holder says. “Sarah, can we take you guys home tonight? For dinner or – ah shit, I didn't mean, well, Seph eats meat but that's not –”

Seph snickers with every fresh humiliation, and the tip of Adrastos' wing covers his mouth to prevent him digging any more of a hole. She reaches to sweep it aside, to reassure him it's all right, and her fingers linger there against his lips.

“Calm down. I know exactly what you meant. And yes, you can.”

She feels him smile under her knuckle-bones, which he licks as she draws away. “Think you'll be able to wait that long, Ms Linden?”

“I'm sure we'll manage somehow.” She separates herself to go over to her side of the desk, with her bird landing next to her in his usual place. Her partner's daemon stretches her back and settles in at his feet, her wide anticipatory grin mirroring his.  
  



End file.
